ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacies: Issue 4
Welcome!! This is the FOURTH issue of our new Fanon-Made storyline called Legacies. To read the previous issue, click here. This storyline is Role-played and made by a certain number of experienced RPers. These are our RPers, and their OCs: * TheSuperiorOne - Atlas Herrera * Thecryingwolf3553 - Izaak Walentowicz * PyroHunter16 - Kurenai Weiß * Infamoussnakerising - Jack Callahan * Guilthegreat - Andrew Miller If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a DC OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type used for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. ---- May 31st, The same afternoon Two young men were sitting in a messy workplace, papers everywhere, Graphic pictures glued on every inch of the wall and strange figurines of comic characters standing on every corner of the only desk there was. The seemingly older of the two, who had his laptop on his lap suddenly laughed out loud Young Man: “Scandalous! Simply Scandalous, The Independent Newspaper known as the Daily Fakes strikes again with it’s terrible satires of poor taste, This time showing an horrible misogynistic Comic strip.” He turned to the second boy, a younger man with clearer skin and shoulder length hair You hear that Andy? We made the buzz on this sh-tty website! That’s hilarious, All thanks to me! I knew that this idea would stick. The other boy smiled and sighed before speaking. Andrew: Sam, I told you to Stop calling me Andy, I don’t like this surname, Call me Andrew like everyone else. After saying this, Andrew stood up and started to stretch. Sam: Why do you always stretch, It’s not like you go to the Gym everyday, You don’t even go jogging with me. Andrew: I have my fair share of physical activities, believe me. Sam: Pfff, Okay...His eyes went back to his laptop and after a moment, He frowned and looked back at Andrew...Shit, Farah messaged me, She is saying that I must complete the Comic strips for this week today. Andrew: Well, Do it. Sam: It’s easy for you to say, These strips take time, On your side, all you do is this satirical horoscope, Even I could do it. Andrew: Well you aren’t doing it are you? Exactly. He took a backpack that was next to his seat and walked towards the door. See you tomorrow. Sam: Alright. Andrew closed the door of the Studio, to be greeted by a beautiful sunset, He put on his earphones and started to walk down the streets that were crowded at this time because of work hours ending. His grandparents’ house was not too far, only a tenth of buildings away but instead of going is straight to his place he would always cut to the darkest and shadiest Alleyways, his eyes wandering in every corner and his hand heavily gripped to his backpack. After walking in the Ominous streets for 20 minutes or so like usual, He started hearing a noise, more specifically a girl screaming, As soon as he heard this, he ran in the direction of the noise, As his eyes made out what was happening in this dark corner he threw his backpack down to the ground; In front of him were 3 men, visibly armed, One had his hand on the mouth of the a young distressed girl and was trying to subdue her, While the other two were looking in flashy hand bags, taking out jewels and dollar notes, One of them suddenly jumped when he saw Andrew. Man 2: What the hell! The other man who had his hand in the pink bag laughed. Man 3: It’s just a Kid Dan, He looked at the young man grinning and spoke with his raw and cold voice Get out of here, It’s none of your problems kid. Andrew silently walked closer to them, Himself wearing a slight smile Andrew: No. What are you going to do about that?The Man who was holding the girl turned back, visibly panicked Man 1: Yo, Man, Let’s go, This sh-t fishy, What if he is one of those? Man 2: If he was one of those, He would’ve already stopped us! The man took out a gun F-ck off kid, I told you to F-ck off! He said pointing it at Andrew. '' ''At this moment, Andrew closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling an energy wrap around him as he did so and when he finally opened his eyes, He was floating in the middle of an Oversaturated Version of space, In front of him was a gigantic blue figure who was sitting on what appeared to be an astral body, The gigantic being was otherworldly, Possessing 2 faces, and four arms and wearing a robe. It let out a long dragged out Sigh when it saw Andrew floating in front of it. The Giant: What did I tell you about using my powers young man. Andrew: I-I’m sorry, but I really need some of them right now! The Giant: You ‘really’ needed it 5 times already this week. Andrew: I’m sorry okay. The Giant: I already told you that the everyday problems of the mortals were none of your concern. It is not only futile for you, but you are doing more harm than good in the process. Andrew: Yea but- The Giant: There is no ‘but’, Your powers as a Constellar are not to be used to fight petty robbers. I told you that. Andrew: Just a little bit! The Giant: What will the others think if they learn that I am helping you fight robbers. Andrew: They are not just robbers! They could do something much worse to this girl, She looks younger than me! Come on Gemini! Please! The Giant Gemini sighed and looked at Andrew with a feeling of frustration showing up in his expression Gemini: Okay I will lend you the littlest fraction of my power , But this is the last time you use my powers to fight petty criminals. Be warned, Next time, Even if you have a serial killer or whatever it is to stop, I won’t help you. Andrew: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! Andrew Yelled as he started to fade away. When he opened his eyes, He was in his own world again, In front of him was the man who was pointing his gun at him,'' ''F-ck Off!! He was yelling like when Andrew left; Like usual, No time had passed. He smiled as he felt a surge of energy going through his body. Andrew: No.'' Man 2: I f-cking warned you! ''As he said that, Andrew jumped to the right, dodging a bullet that was only fired a second after he had already moved. Andrew: *Multi thought! Thanks Gemini!* Man 2: What! He dodged before I shot! This time I won’t miss y- Before he could even point his gun at Andrew again a heavy breeze blew it away from his hands W-What! He is One of them!!! The man started running as the one who was next to him took out a dagger and jumped at Andrew. As he swung it to the right right, Andrew had already moved to the left and in one fluid movement grabbed the man’s arm and twisted it. Man 3: Aaargh! You a-shole! The man felt down to the ground in pain and andrew kicked his face with as much strength as he could Aaargh! The first man quickly let go of the girl to run as well, but before he could go further he felt something piercing his back, It was the dagger of the Man who had been taken out, Andrew threw it at him Man 1: Aaaargh! While stunt by the pain Andrew ran to the man and quickly took out the knife from his back before hitting him with it’s now bloodied handle, breaking the man’s nose. The Robber felt on his knees, grabbing his harmed nosed Y-You Motherf-cker, I will kill you!! w''ere the last words he said before getting knocked out by a solid kick to the face.'' Andrew: Sure.He turned to the girl who was in shock, her eyes were wide open looking at him in both reassurance and distress Stop looking at me, Call the police or do you think that it is not the right punishment? The girl took out her phone in panic while tearing up, But before dialing, she looked at Andrew who was taking his backpack from the ground Girl: T-Thank you! Andrew: No need to. He said as he was putting on the backpack Girl: W-whats your name? Andrew: Uh...Ja...Jason. He started to walk away without looking back, a satisfied smile onto his face. He could already smell what his grandparents were cooking as soon as he walked out the Alleyway, It was a good afternoon to him. After only 5 minutes of walking, He finally got home. His grandmother Suzanne was in the kitchen, cooking and Jack, his grandfather was reading the newspaper. Andrew chuckled as soon as he saw them '' Jack: Uh? Oh, you're here... Andrew: Yea, haha. Jack: Why are you laughing again? Andrew: Oh it's nothing ''He dropped his bag next to the door and went to the kitchen while talking ''It's just that as far as I remember, you guys were always in this exact same position; One in the kitchen, the other with his newspaper. ''His grandmother noticed him walking in the kitchen and before he could realize it, A large wooden spoon slapped his cheek. Andrew: Aie! What was that for? Suzie: You idiot! didn't I tell you to take out your shoes before walking inside? It will make everything dirty and then- Andrew: Okay! Okay! Sheesh. He quickly ran to the front door to take out his shoes ''Anyway! I'm going to my room, you guys tell me when food is ready. ''He nonchalantly walked to his room before closing the door and dropping on his bed his phone out Andrew: So let's see, 3 messages? Nice. Before he could open up his messaging app, He felt a slight pain at the back of your head before hearing a voice echoing within his mind, It was Gemini's voice Gemini: Andrew. Andrew: Oh? Gemini? What is it? Gemini: Libra overheard our discussion back then about the usage of your powers... Andrew: S-She did? Gemini: Yes, I warned you Young Man, you are not supposed to use your powers to fight petty criminals. Andrew: I didn't have a choice I- Gemini: No, We all know that you go out of your way to find criminals, like your father before you. Andrew: Don't mention him. Gemini: Libra is not taking it lightly and she told Leo and Virgo about the situation. Andrew: I didn't do anything wrong! I used your powers because they were necessary, what? do you expect me to just stand here? Like a weakling? Gemini: You are no weakling, but there are many heroes to help humanity out there...You are not one of them...He paused Andrew: Gemini? Hey! Gemini: Virgo wants to speak with you. Andrew: What no! I don't want to speak with Virgo! Gemini? Gemini! A new voice spoke into Andrew's mind, this one was much different from Gemini's wise tone, It was a soothing voice that transpired power. It was Virgo. Virgo: Constellar, What is the meaning of this abuse of power. Andrew: I helped people! That's it! Virgo: Your powers have nothing to do with mortals Constellar, Uphold your duty, You had the chance to get hold of these incredible powers, Live up to them. Andrew: Jeez....Okay, Leave me alone now. I won't do it again. Virgo: Just saying that you won't abuse your powers again is not enough Constellar. You have to make up for all these times you asked Gemini for powers when they were not necessary. Have your forgotten the laws? Andrew: No... Virgo: Then you respect them...I am not saying this for us Beyond, I'm saying this for you, young constellar. Meddling in mortal affairs brings no benefit. Me too, I was like you when I was a constellar, eager to help the weak mortals using my powers; But all I ended up gaining was hate from the mortals, Don't make the same mistake. Andrew: Okay... Virgo: Tomorrow you will be put to test to make up for your actions...I am sorry but it was a request of Libra.. Andrew: A test? Again? What kind of test? Virgo: Physical test, A simple fight against one of my Creations. Andrew: An spawn? Again? Virgo: I am sorry for this, It is just the procedure. Andrew: Okay then, Where will it happen. Virgo: You will learn tomorrow; Stay on guard. Andrew: Okay Virgo. Virgo: I'm going to leave you to Gemini now, Good night. Andrew: Good...Uh...Space night... Gemini's Voice came back Gemini: Well, You see what happens when you don't respect the rules. Andrew: Yea yea, tomorrow, challenge. Gemini: Yes, I heard, Do not worry, the amount of power I will gave you may give you an edge. Andrew: "May" give me an edge, Why can't you just give me enough power to one shot it. Gemini: Because if I did so, problems would rain on us. Andrew: Okay...Can you leave my head now please, I got dinner in a few. Gemini: Get ready for tomorrow Gemini's voice left, and Andrew kept looking at his phone until his grandmother called for dinner. Like every night. Meanwhile in the Tavern Jack woke up yelling, hole in his body partially healed, he looked around, trying to recall what happened. Atlas ran in the room and he sighed relief. '' Atlas: Yo Jack, everything is alright. We're in the Tavern Underground. How you feelin' man? ''He had on a tank top and had bandages wrapped around his right arm, from the shoulder down to his wrist. '' Jack: Feels like I got flame thrower and a drill's baby run through me...Shit. ''He panted. Atlas: Yeah man, you had a huge hole in your body... I'm honestly surprised you even healed. Saving you, I got my already broken arm burnt... There are 2 scorch marks on my arm... Luckily none of my nerve endings in my arm were burnt. It should heal in a month or so... I hope. He sat down on the table at the kitchen, still facing Jack. '' Jack: Never expected her to have powers... Atlas: ''He was looking at his hand but then looked at Jack. ''Wait what? You're saying that like you know her... Did you? Jack: Obviously I did, I mean if I didn't, would have ended up shooting her...Not like it could do anything, really. Atlas: Wha- Why was she doing all that?! There was a also a little kid who teleported me to her. Do you know if she has siblings or why she was doing any of that? ''He looked confused and was thinking. '' Jack: She talked about her family before it went down, so he's probably related... Atlas: Dammit... ''He got off the chair and walked to the fridge, grabbing a soda. ''You want anything to drink? You need to heal up. Let's hope we can see her again sometime, question her about why her and her family is attacking the city. Jack: It may have to do with her mother's last request, not sure what it is, but all I can assume is vengeance. Atlas: Shit. They most likely praise their mother or something. They're SO dedicated... ''He looks at his left arm and hand as he remembers seeing purple lightning, as well as in his irises a little bit. ''*I wonder what that was... Never seen purple lightning.* ''He holds out his hand and strains trying to produce something that isn't there. A sudden strike of blue lightning shoots out and hits the wall. ''Crap... I'll probably never be able to do that ever again! *I also need to train the extent of my different lightning powers. I ran out of Tonic way too quickly.* ''He drinks his soda in silence, still thinking. Kurenai walks down stairs, having heard the lightning from above. Kurenai: Guys, keep the noise down to a minimum and damage to non-existent. We've got customers upstairs, and they're gonna start wondering what the hell is happening down here if you guys are experimenting with your powers. I can't afford to set up a practice room here, and I've already invested a lot of cash into furnishing and stocking this place up. He said as he set down another massive pack of cola. I'm amazed you guys have the time to just hang out around here like this. C'mon guys, don't you have jobs and classes to go to? Atlas: He laughed and nodded. Class? No, I’m on summer break. Job? Eh... I should get one but... He kept drinking his soda. Kurenai: You'd better get a job. I can't pay for everything here by myself, dude. Besides, how are you going to pay for rent and everything? Heroes aren't exactly viable anymore. He restocked the fridge with the sodas as he talked. Atlas: Uggghhh, I don't know... A job isn't me... My dad pays for everything, so... He shrugs and sits back in the chair. Izaak comes in and drops an envelope on a table full with a small amount of money. Izaak: That's all I can give. Sorry. Got a mother to care for. He sat down on a chair. Atlas: He thought about his own situation and how he feels about getting a job and not being able to help people as much. ''Yeah... Cool... Uh, so you guys wanna do anything today? Like go out, find some people to beat on? Izaak: We just fought a dragon. Aren't you tired? Atlas: Yeah... Just bored though... I'm on break, so I don't have anything to do. ''He gets up, throwing away his soda can and getting another. ''Want one? Izaak: Sure. ''He took it from Atlas and began drinking. Good work on killing that dragon. But that woman escaped. We shouldn't celebrate yet. That was sloppy on your part to let her get away, Jack Jack: Bitch, I got a hole blasted into me by light, most of my guts and organs are pretty much scattered across the street, so sorry if I was incapable of stopping her.... Izaak: You're blaming an injury you could've prevented? No one told you to get blasted. Jack: Prevented!? I only found out today that she had powers! And even I did know, it's light, you think you can dodge light!? Izaak: You knew she had powers as soon as she displayed them. You must adapt ever since you knew that fact. Consider all possibilities, we've seen the range of metahuman abilities, there's nothing you can't expect. Jack: Yeah, let me take out a toaster if I encounter someone who can control bread. He said sarcastically. Izaak: You think this is funny?! You let that villain escape, she could be murdering dozens of people by now, not to mention that dragon she brought with her! He didn't realise he was yelling, but when he did he breathed in. We have a serious situation on our hands. Don't you have any means of contacting her? You said you've known her for a long time or something. Jack: '' He glared for a moment, taking out his phone and called her ''Krim, if we end up with a three headed dog with a scorpion tail, blame Izaak. It was ringing until it had an answering machine style message. Corrie (Answering Machine): I-I'm Corrie, and wait is this on? '''Beep.''' Jack: ''Hey my platonic female friend who BLASTED A HOLE IN MY CHEST, I've come to check, a guy's asking on where your evil spooky hideout may be, thanks, XOXO, Jack. ''Happy? Izaak: You idiot. Now she know we're coming for her and we don't know where to start. I told you to contact her, as in FIND HER! I swear... Jack: Izaak, you guys fought her little brother, killed the dragon, and I pushed her to the edge, she has a pretty good idea that we're after her. Izaak: But now she knows we don't have a lead on her. Oh my god you're an idiot and a half. Category:Legacies